Kindred Spirits
by TheHopelessRomantic97
Summary: NorBela one-shot. Norway and Belarus are just two nations brought together by circumstance and fate. Hint of IceLiech and RussViet


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Nor do I own Belarus and Norway. They belong to their creator.**

They would always go for long walks when (they think) the other's aren't watching. They would just walk side by side, never walking, never touching, just content in each other's company. During World Meetings, they would exchange glances from time to time, rolling their eyes at Alfred and his antics. This would often go unnoticed- except by two other nations.

At times, they would even stalk their siblings together.

Over time though, it simply lost its appeal. Eventually the stalking waned until it stopped entirely.

It was the talk of the nations. Belarus no longer being an obsessive incestuous freak with her brother, and Norway no longer being overprotective with Iceland- even letting him date Liechtenstein.

Sometimes, the others would ask, how did it happen?

_Belarus was walking towards her brother's manor. Stopping outside the door, she heard a somewhat familiar female voice. Curious, she pressed her ear to the door and listened to their conversation, peeking through a peephole._

_At first, the female was arguing with her brother about something. It was the first time she heard Russia raise his voice. She also heard the female nation's name- Vietnam. Gradually, the voices grew softer, Russia pulling Vietnam into a hug, stroking her hair and whispering things. Belarus felt like a part of her died when he kissed her. Murderous thoughts raced through her head, until she realized she doesn't really want to kill Vietnam. Her brother would only hate her if she did that. Besides, it seemed like there was something that the female nation realized- her brother would only live her as a sister._

_Turning, she left and never looked back._

_Iceland scowled at his older brother- not that he'd ever acknowledge the relation. Norway's being overprotective again, even forbidding him from asking Liechtenstein out on a date._

"_Switzerland might kill you," he said flatly, his face as emotionless as always. He was seated on the couch opposite Iceland, reading a book, his expression never changing._

"_I'm immortal, I can't die," Iceland muttered. "Besides, that will provoke a war and he's neutral."_

"_He'll still hurt you,"_

"_You're just jealous," Iceland said, his words cutting like, well, ice. "You may look good and everything, but no girl will ever date you- not even Belarus. You know why? Because you're o cold and you never show emotion!"_

_As if on cue, a look of hurt quickly flashed on Norway's face- the only emotion he's showed in years. Feeling guilty, Iceland grabbed his coat and left the house._

From that moment on, Belarus and Norway were practically inseparable- as odd as that maybe. An unlikely couple- brought together by loneliness and rejection. The walks became more frequent, they started to sit together during meetings, and well, they no longer stalked- much to their brothers' relief. They even started talking, and the more they talked, the more they discover how alike they are, the more they liked each other's company.

One day, while at a Parisian café, Norway asked, "Would you date me?"

Belarus raised an eyebrow, "Why do you ask?"

He shrugged, "Nothing,"

A smile tugged at the corners of her lips. "What if I say yes?"

He smiled-smiled! He said nothing and grabbed her hand. Hand in hand, they walked out of the café. They knew they would have to face the other nations, but they don't care. They were kindred spirits, they would face the world together.

A "ohohohon" could be heard from inside the café.

Meanwhile, hiding in the bushes were the two nations mentioned before.

"Oh. My. God!" Hungary shrieked. "Japan, did you get that on video?"

"Yes," was her companion's reply, still filming the two who were holding hands and actually _laughing_.

There was a crazed glint in Hungary's eyes. "Yaoi's awesome but this is just too cute!" she rubbed her hands gleefully. "Just wait until the others hear about this!"

Japan sighed. It's a good thing he's a former samurai and Hungary a seasoned warrior (especially with her frying pan). It wouldn't be easy facing an angry knife maniac and ex-Viking. He would really have to persuade Hungary not to spill.

Maybe he could convince her it would be better if the two tell the world themselves…


End file.
